


Monochrome Clouds

by Katastrophe94



Series: Toon Town [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A little nicer than the other stuff I've been putting out, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I really wanted to do more with Alice, My little angel, Toon Henry AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophe94/pseuds/Katastrophe94
Summary: Henry, Alice, and Boris share a moment of calm before a very violent storm.





	Monochrome Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> And boom. A follow up after 'Old Friends', and super right after the events of this fanfic by LNicol - Choose Your Own Villain (https://lnicol1990.deviantart.com/art/Bendy-and-the-Ink-Machine-Choose-Your-Own-Villain-688258487)
> 
> Also takes some notes from Angelcroc - Loosen Up (https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304861)
> 
> You may want to give those a whirl so you can understand what's going on, since both of those stories are now canon. ;)

          Henry sat on the only available wooden stool in the room, ankle crossed over his thigh and fingers tapping habitually against his knee, feeling keyed up with apprehension. The room is quiet, perhaps too quiet, because his thoughts are running a mile a minute with no sound to distract them, breeding more and more in the way of anger and concern.

          He could believe a lot of things about Joey now, things he once would never have considered. He could believe the other man thought he was doing the world a kindness instead of a cruelty. He could believe his former friend thought the ends justified the means to complete his vision of utopia. He could believe Joey might try to kill him now, since Henry had no intention of helping him achieve it.

          So it said something when Henry found out that the man could still unpleasantly surprise him with the depths of his sociopathy, because he _can’t_ believe that he would manipulate Bendy into being his own personal _hitman_ instead of doing the deed himself. Not just against him . . . but against the devil’s own friends as well, Joey’s own creations.

          It did more than make him upset . . . it made him _angry_. For all his talk of how proud he’d been, how wonderful they were, Joey sure seemed to have no qualms about scrapping them when they fell too far out of line. Henry didn’t know what Joey would do now that this plan had failed, but he knew now it was only going to escalate from here because now it was clear that the old man was not going to hold back.

          _If that’s how he wants it, fine,_ he thought, curling his loose hand into a fist and hearing the knuckles crack, _I won’t hold back either. Next time I’ll knock the bastard’s lights out._

          “Henry?”

          He looked up, snapping back into the present as he returned Alice’s concerned stare. The angel hadn’t left her spot by Boris’ side, the wolf’s head still cradled in her lap and every now and then running her fingers between his ears, as consoling as she could be. Boris was still asleep, thoroughly exhausted after his unfortunate brush with the acetone, and he’s relieved for that. That stuff was no gentle thing. Even now, Henry can sometimes feel the phantom ache in his legs, and they gave a sympathetic twinge every time he thought about the incident.

          Those two were the only ones with him, as well. Bendy had left, which didn’t come as a surprise. Henry could only hope the little devil took at least some of his words to heart, because whatever was going to happen after this . . . he had a dark, foreboding feeling that their situation was only going to become worse.

          “Yeah, Alice?” he inquired, sitting up a little straighter to show he was listening.

          “Oh, I just . . .” Alice looked down, “You looked upset. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

          He’s more than upset. But Alice had enough on her plate right now, so Henry tried to force a smile and reassure her, “I’m fine. Just . . . thinking, you know?”

          The toon nodded, but it’s pretty obvious she knew he wasn’t saying everything. But instead of pressuring him to speak more (which he’s grateful for), she turned her eyes to the closed door of their temporary sanctum, asking softly, “Do you think . . . do you think Bendy will come back? He _must_ see now, that Joey isn’t who we thought he was! He’s lied to us, and manipulated us, and now he’s _tricked_ Bendy into using . . . into using the . . .”

          Her lips are pressed tightly together, and her brows are furrowed into a scowl, but the dark, sable tears welling in her eyes is very telling of how badly this incident had rattled her. And even if she wasn’t crying, the way her voice shakes with hurt and disbelief would betray her feelings regardless, “He tried to kill us . . . he tried to _kill_ us!”

          Henry winced, because it was the cold, hard truth of the matter, and there is no way he can sugarcoat it. And even if he could, he didn’t think he’d want to. The toons _needed_ to be aware of the kind of danger they were in now, because while they were still in a cartoon world, it’s very clear it’s no longer about the gags or the laughs.

          Alice sniffled, and she reached behind her back and pulled out a small, white handkerchief which she used to blow her nose and wipe at her eyes, “I . . . I thought he cared about us . . .”

          Henry took a moment to consider his next words carefully, leaning forward to place both feet on the floor and clasping his hands together before quietly speaking up, “I . . . think he did, at least in the beginning. Back when I used to work with him, there was nothing he was prouder of than this studio and the characters we created. And while I might not have been here for your time, I’m sure it was the same for you. And . . . he used to be the sort of man who was very open and honest about his likes and dislikes. But his obsession with his machine, its . . . changed him. Consumed him, even.”

          “But that just makes it worse,” Alice said sadly, a fresh tear sliding down her cheek, “It makes _everything_ so much worse. What happened to Susie, to Sammy . . . if he cared about us, then he must have cared about them too! But it didn’t stop him from doing what he did. It didn’t stop him at _all_.”

          Henry looked away, frowning and feeling his anger burn just a little brighter, “. . . I know. I’m sorry.”

          There’s another moment of that deep, oppressive silence, and Henry fidgeted in his chair. Before, when all he’d been doing was running from Bendy and his pranks, he hadn’t really been afforded a whole lot of break time to think about things. Now, though . . . maybe that had been a private blessing, because now that the situation had escalated to this, thinking only brought up a whole lot of unanswered and troubling questions; what were they going to do? How could they stop Joey? What if Bendy decided Henry was the villain he wanted to chase?

          So, so many questions. It’s enough to drive a man bonkers.

          Reflexively, his fingers twitch, and he found himself reaching behind his back to grab at something. When he pulled it back, he can’t even say he’s surprised when he sees the flask resting in his palm. Once, the drink had been a way to cope. Here, he’d used it as a way to survive . . . even if he can’t quite remember everything that happened at the time. He’d been proud to say that, barring a few cheats, he’d mostly kicked the habit.

Except now, he feels a very old, very familiar itch just under skin, begging to be scratched. He can still remember the taste of the whiskey, the familiar burn of it going down his throat, and while he’d like to deny it, he can’t ignore how . . . nice it had been, to _not_ think about everything that had been happening to him up until that point. He almost wanted to laugh. Had it really grown that bad, to turn at an old, destructive habit and genuinely consider it? It really said a lot about the situation they were in now . . . didn’t it?

          “Henry, no.”

          Startled, Henry looked up, meeting Alice’s disapproving stare. The angel shook her head, “It’s not worth it. Not now.”

          Henry flinched, feeling a strange flush of both embarrassment and guilt under the toon’s gaze. He let out a long sigh, weighing the object in his hand for a few moments before setting it to the side, “Yeah . . . you’re right. Sorry.”

          Alice’s eyes soften, “It’s alright. But right now, getting drunk probably isn’t the best idea.”

          Henry gave her a wane smile, conceding her point, “Yeah. Guess old habits die hard.”

          Another bout of silence stretches between them, Alice with a hand gently running over Boris’ head, and Henry with his thoughts, arms crossed and gaze far away.

          Then, “. . . Bendy will come back, right?”

          Henry blinked, and he can see the way Alice’s dark eyes shine with worry and concern and just a little hope. He felt terrible for not knowing the answer to her question. He just didn’t _know_ what the little demon would ultimately decide, because he’d been so loyal to Joey throughout all of this, and Henry hadn’t exactly gone out of his way to endear himself to the little punk.

          He scratched the back of his head, sighing, “I, uh . . . I don’t know, Alice. Out of all of you, Bendy’s always been the most stubborn.”

          “That’s the little Devil Darling for you,” Alice replied, and though she’s smiling, she said it like she was in pain, “Always stubborn, and never backing down from an argument. It would be endearing if it didn’t get so annoying at times.”

          Her shoulders sag, “I just hope he’s not so stubborn he goes back to Joey again.”

          Henry frowned, glancing at the door, “We’ll see.”

          Just then, there’s a soft whine, and both Henry’s and Alice’s eyes snap to the wolf laying on the table. The toon’s uninjured leg twitches once, then, slowly, his eyes began to flutter open.

          “Boris?” Alice asked, looking afraid to move in case it’s a false alarm.

          But the wolf’s eyes lock on her, and though his voice is a little bleary, he gave her a small smile, “. . . hey there, angel.”

          A huge grin of pure relief splits Alice’s face, and ignoring her awkward position, she wrapped her arms around his head and squeezed, “Oh Boris, I’m so glad you’re okay!”

          The wolf pat a gentle hand on her back, comforting, “I’m fine, Alice. Always am.”

          Gingerly, Boris made to sit up, and Alice helped him with gentle hands. Henry stood up, lending some aid as well, “Easy, big guy.”

          The wolf winced, but managed to sit up with no real problems. Once he’s up, he slowly, gingerly stretched out the foot that had suffered the brunt of the acetone’s effects, testing it.

          “How’s it feel?” Henry asked, observing his reaction and searching for anything he might have missed with hawkish intensity.

          “Like I banged it somethin’ fierce,” Boris responded. His ears fall flat, “You know, I . . . I knew it was bad, but . . . I didn’t think it’d be _that_ bad.”

          Henry gave him an understanding look, “Yeah, it’s no love-tap, that’s for sure.”

          “It looked awful . . .” Alice murmured, hand not having left Boris shoulder. Her eyes look haunted.

          Boris gently rested his hand over hers, just before he suddenly started upright and said, “What about Bendy? Is he okay?”

          “He’s fine,” Henry promised, “Practically brand new by the time I was done.”

          Boris’ shoulders sag in relief, sighing, “Thank goodness . . .”

          “He came in to see you,” Alice told him, and Boris’ ear raise at her words.

          “He did?” Boris’ didn’t wait for either one of them to answer, because then he’s nodding his head, “He did. I . . . I can remember. Right before I passed out.”

          The wolf looked around the room, and his face began to fall, “I’d . . . hoped he’d still be here when I woke up . . .”

          “Oh Boris . . .” Alice whispered, looking forlornly at her friend.

          “He . . . might come back,” Henry said, though it sounded weak. He still doesn’t know if the devil will or not.

          “I hope so . . .” Alice said.

          The toons both fall silent, and Henry sighed. He hated to push them, but it was for the best they moved on. Sitting in one place for too long was a bad idea.

          “We should . . . probably start moving soon. If your foot feels up to it, Boris,” Henry said.

          “It’ll be fine,” Boris said with a nod. He takes his time getting up though, gingerly putting his weight on the appendage and carefully checking it first before actually rising to his feet. Alice stood just behind him, hands up in case she needed to catch him, but ultimately, she doesn’t have too.

          Henry smiled, pleased to see his patching had done its job. Soon enough, Boris would be in tip-top shape, of that he was sure.

          Slowly, he turned to the door, hand hovering over the knob as he glanced back at his two companions, “Ready?”

          They both shared a look, and after a moment, they both nodded.

          “It’s going to get harder after this, isn’t it?” Alice said it as more of a statement rather than a question.

          Seeing no reason to lie, Henry nodded grimly, “Yeah. But we’ll figure it out.”

          Boris looked emboldened by his statement, “Yeah. We got each other’s backs, right? That counts for somethin’. And Bendy’ll come back, I know it. He’s our pal, ain’t he?”

          Alice smiled at him, “He is. But until then, we’ll keep each other safe.”

          “We will,” Henry said, and he can’t help but feel a little better about their chances. Three heads are far better than one, after all.

          After a short exhale, Henry turned the knob with a brisk twist of his wrist and swung the door open, stepping through with both Alice and Boris following faithfully behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little softer, as an apology for the horrible thing I did last time. I didn't want to delve too far into the territory involving Bendy though, because I feel that should be left to Squiggly.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
